A Good Life
by angelasmith101
Summary: Olivia and Fitz meet in college and both of their lives are changed forever. Olitz centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am new to fanfiction as a writer but I LOVE to read the work that is already up here. This is my contribution to the fandom but I must say one thing. As my username states: I am OLITZ4LIFE! So any stories I write will be centered on that. Thanks for reading! **

"Liv!" Abigail Whelan, the fiery red head yelled out. "Hurry the hell up! I look too good to stay in all night!"

In her red, body-hugging dress, Abby was feeling ready for a night out on the town; now if she could only figure out what was taking her best friend so long…

Olivia Pope stood in the bathroom examining herself with a critical eye. In an eggshell white, off-the-shoulder dress, matching heels, and diamond earrings framing her slender neck, she knew she looked good. _Now only if it mattered,_ she thought to herself. Forever practical, Liv knew she was attractive, physically. But there was just so much baggage and drama surrounding her personal life; she couldn't find the energy within herself to search out a relationship. But she'd promised Abby she'd play "wingman" tonight and that meant putting on a smile and chatting it up with drunk college BLANK. _Maybe one or two of them will at least be easy on the eyes- _

"Liv!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming! Keep your panties on!"

Walking into the small living room of the two-bedroom apartment she and Abby had moved into at the beginning of their junior year at Stanford, she saw Abby flash her a scandalous smile.

"Hopefully they won't be on long," she quipped as the girls laced arms and descended the steps leaving their building.

"Ha! Whelan, I love you. At least one of us will be getting laid tonight," Olivia flashed her best friend a smile as they walked the short distance to campus.

Originally being from Brooklyn, New York, Northern California was a welcome change for Olivia. It wasn't as fast-paced, people were a little kinder, and it was much farther away from her horrible foster family. Having left everything behind except her foster brother, Harrison, Olivia had started over. As soon as high school was over, she and Harrison used the money they'd saved up from working at Denny's and flew across country with basically just the clothes on their backs. But they'd made it, and in her third year in college, Liv was almost free of the nightly nightmares that'd plagued her since that day when John had entered her room at three a.m…

"Are you ready for this?" Abby's inquiry thankfully interrupted the dark path her thoughts were taking and Olivia cheerily responded with an, "Of course! Let's get you laid!"

By the time the girls entered the Sigma Nu frat house, the party was already in full swing, thanks to the delay Olivia had provided while getting ready. College kids were drinking, dancing on each other, and having an all-around good time. Olivia smiled to herself, deciding to let go of her worries for one night. She wanted to have fun, be a normal twenty year old, talk to a hot guy, dance a little, and maybe, just maybe, by the end of the night she'd be so exhausted her nightmares would leave her be.

Fitzgerald Grant reluctantly entered the frat behind his two best friends David and Harrison. 6'2" with blue eyes and curly brown hair, Fitz filled out his long black t-shirt nicely. A leggy blonde walked up to him and tried to attach herself to his arm, but Fitz smoothly sidestepped her. He gave her a kind smile, but definitely not one that she could mistake for interest.

"How's it going handsome?" she thrust out her large breasts and gave him an over exaggerated wink.  
"I'm good. Just enjoying the scene with my boys. You be safe out here, alright?"

With that, Fitz caught up to Harrison and David, missing the pout the blonde gave him before rolling her eyes and moving on to the next guy. Women approached Fitz all the time, but he never paid them any attention. He didn't want meaningless sex, or a random hook-up. Besides, he was in a committed relationship. But if the conversation he had earlier was any indication, it wouldn't be that way for long…

"_Fiitzzzyyyy!" Mellie whined in that annoying voice he had grown so adept at tuning out._

"_Mellie, please. We've been over this," he responded dryly, trying to keep his frustration in check. _

_Millicent Vaughn was the daughter of Robert Vaughn, former President Pro Tempore of the U.S. Senate. Back in the day, Robert helped Big Jerry hide some dirt during his own bid for Senator of California. And in return, Jerry promised to hook up his only son, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, with Robert's daughter Mellie. And that's how Fitz ended up here, sitting on his bed in his apartment listening to Mellie whine about his choice of classes. _

"_But Fitz. If you ever want to get into politics, if you're ever going to be President-"_

"_Okay stop right there. __**I **__never said I wanted to be President. That's some notion Big Jerry and your father put into your head when they set us up. __**I **__want to teach. Besides, what I do with my life is my business," Fitz said without looking up form his law textbook. If he was going to go out with Harrison and David later, he needed to finish reading these last few chapters. _

"_But Fitz," he sighed as she started up again. "You could be great. We could be great-"_

"_I'm sorry Mel, but I've got to stop you again. We've only been dating for a few weeks. Let's not talk too far into the future. I don't want to mislead you…" He felt bad about dating Mellie in the first place. His father had come to him and appealed to his sense of family, telling him that he needed a good, stable woman in his life and since Mellie was transferring to Stanford, he needed to be a nice guy and look out for her. So Fitz, almost feeling sorry for her, took her out on a few dates and when Mellie assumed they were dating, he didn't correct her. Only recently had he actually begun to acknowledge her as his girlfriend, but it wasn't sitting right with him._

"_Fitzy!" Mellie looked incredulous, "Why wouldn't we be a great pair? I know you men are afraid of commitment but we've got everything we need to be a great couple. I mean we're both from good families and we're highly intelligent, you'd do good to be a bit more ambitious, but nonetheless… I mean, I'm even willing to have a few kids if you insist…"_

Is that would a relationship is about? Ambition? Good families? What the hell did I get myself in to? _Fitz thought to himself._

"_Mellie, I've got work to do. I'll call you tomorrow. And for the last time, stop calling me Fitzy." _

_Fitz lowered his wire-rimmed glasses back over his eyes and focused his attention back on his textbook, not bothering to look up as Mellie huffed and slammed the door on her way out. _

"Hey man!" Harrison wrapped his arm around Fitz's shoulders, snapping him from his reverie. "This party is hot! David already got dragged off by some hot red head so it looks like its me and you, man. You want to head over to the bar?"

Harrison was one of his best friends, a private guy, but outgoing and friendly to those close to him. They'd only met at the beginning of their junior year, but had quickly grown close, both having moved into apartments next to each other.

"Yeah, man," Fitz grinned, glad his friends were having a good time and ready to join in. "I could definitely use a beer."

"That's what I like to hear!" Harrison slapped him once more on the shoulder before they squeezed to the front of the bar. Each taking a swig of their beers, they turned around to see David with his crotch glued to the backside of a redhead; both looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"The guy doesn't waste any time does he?" Harrison quipped with a smirk.

"Har!" a female voice yelled out over the music, causing Fitz to snap his head to the right.

Up walked the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Short, with chocolate brown skin, she strutted up to them like a goddess. He admired the white, body hugging dress she wore. It was short, and gave a hint of cleavage, but was still classy. Far classier than anything he'd ever seen on a woman in undergrad. The smile on her face as she walked right by him and into Harrison's arms told him they were close friends.

"Liv!" Harrison picked her up into a bear hug. "Where have you been, girl? I haven't seen you in days!"

Fitz stood mesmerized as they chatted. All the sound in the room faded out and all he could focus on was _her._

Fitz had never reacted to any woman this way. He swore he could hear his heart beating, he couldn't think straight, his entire universe had shifted the moment he laid eyes on her. And she'd yet to look his way.

What was happening to him? He had a girlfriend, sure, they hadn't had sex in a few weeks, but this wasn't lust. This, this was something else.

"Fitz?" Harrison's voice sounded foggy. "You alright man?"

Fitz shook his head and focused on the two people looking at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"This is my sister, Olivia Pope. Liv, this is Fitzgerald Grant, he lives in the apartment next to me," Harrison motioned to the still semi-dazed Fitz.

When Olivia extended her well-manicured hand, there wasn't a thing in the world that could've stopped him from making contact with her. As soon as their skin touched, blue eyes met brown and all else disappeared.

"Hi."

**Okay so what do you think? Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Leave me reviews for what you want to see happen!**

Olivia couldn't breathe.

As soon as her hand made contact with the handsome stranger's, she felt something akin to an electric current run up her arm. And straight between her legs if she were honest with herself.

Then she heard his deep, baritone voice and all hope was lost.

"Hi," he said while their eyes remained locked.

"Hi," Olivia responded breathlessly.

She didn't know how long they stood there, hand in hand, just staring at each other, but Harrison cleared his throat loudly, startling her as she pulled her hand free.

"So yeah," Harrison started. "I'm going to go, do something, over somewhere… Yeah…"

As soon as he left, their eyes met again. Olivia didn't know what was happening to her. There were plenty of attractive men around, and they always hit on her. She'd learned to ignore their advances and was too focused on her studies to care most of the time. But this was different. This guy was different, she could tell already. Looking into his blue eyes, she felt a connection, the likes of which she'd never felt before.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" There was that baritone again.

"Sure," she responded with a smile. "I'll just have a beer."

She watched as Fitz turned his back to her to order and took the opportunity to admire him. His broad shoulders stretched out his black long sleeve t-shirt and she watched his arms ripple sexily underneath as he reached into his back pocket and peaked at his phone before quickly replacing it.

When he turned back to her, he wordlessly reached for her hand and led her out of a side door onto a porch. Sitting down on the top step, Olivia reluctantly released his hand to accept the proffered beer with a smile.

"Sorry," Fitz said almost sheepishly. "It's pretty loud in there and I just thought-"

He paused and shrugged one shoulder while his mouth curled into a heart-melting half-smile.

Olivia couldn't hide her own grin and so she averted her gaze upwards. There were clear skies, twinkling stars, and fresh air; and not to mention the beautiful man sitting next to her. His long, jean-encased legs stretched out down the steps and his left arm stretched behind her. Almost unconsciously, she leaned into his side and couldn't ignore what a marvelous fit it was. It felt comfortable. It felt safe. It felt like home.

They sat there for some time, leaning against each other, watching the night. Olivia soon noticed how their breathing had regulated in sync and her whole body had relaxed.

"What **is** this?" she said almost to herself.

"I don't know. But I want to, I **have** to find out," the last part of his statement faded off with an almost questioning tone.

"You're exactly right."

Olivia lifted her head from its spot on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. There was something about this man that automatically put her at ease. Setting her beer down, she reached up and brushed an errant curl off of his forehead and cupped his cheek. Feeling an almost magnetic pull, she closed her eyes and leaned up towards his face.

Unexpectedly, his hand cupped her cheek, stopping her forward progress. As Fitz leaned his forehead against hers, Olivia opened her eyes and her heart almost stopped at the look of pure anguish on his face.

"I can't- I have to do this right," he almost whispered.

"What do you mean? You can talk to me," she ran her fingers through the hair at his temple tenderly.

"I- I have a girlfriend. But it's not, she's not," he stopped, struggling for words. "I don't want to be a cheater, I don't want to make you into the other woman…"

His next words came out as a plea.

"Let me do right by you."

She gasped, at a loss for words.

He continued, "I want to do this right. I want to give us a chance to get to know each other. Openly. Freely. I can't do that if I technically belong to someone else. And I think its obvious that you've already got me hooked. Now I just have to make myself available to be reeled in." He gave her that perfect smirk but his eyes still looked weary, like she'd bolt any second. And she was thinking about it.

Fitz wasn't available, no matter how anxious he seemed to be to rectify that. The whole situation seemed messy and just what she didn't need. But that's exactly what she felt when she looked into his eyes. Need. She needed him. She needed to figure out where this was going. And her gut was telling her that this wasn't just lust. Sure, there was plenty of that, but there was something more. Some time of connection that had just tethered her to Fitz and he to her. And she wasn't willing to let it, or him, slip away.

"Okay," Olivia whispered.

Fitz smiled fully then and stroked his thumb across the apple of her cheek tenderly.

"I'll find you," he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Soon," Another kiss on her temple. "I promise." And with that he was standing up, and extending his hand to help her up. She took it with no hesitation even though she didn't know where they were going.

"I'm going to let Harrison know I'm leaving so that he can watch out for you," he said as he led them back inside the main house. But he stopped walking when he felt a tug on his hand indicating Olivia had stopped.

The fog Olivia had been in since she met him was starting to clear just a bit and she found her New York sassiness coming back.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me, Fitzgerald. I can damn well take care of myself," she raised her eyebrow, daring him to challenge her.

Fitz cocked his head to the side and grinned slightly. "I'm sorry," he pulled her hand until she was forced to step closer to his body. The warmth she felt radiating off of his body and the spicy, manly scent she smelled on him were combining to do crazy things to her body. Not to mention his bright blue eyes were baring down into her own as he spoke in that husky voice of his. "I just want to make sure you're safe. But I know you can look out for yourself."

He glanced down at his watch, "I've got to go. But remember, I'll see you soon. Don't fall for any of these college guys." He winked.

"Yourself included?" Olivia teased.

"Never that, sweetheart," he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before backing away. "I'll see you soon, Livvie."

As soon as Fitz exited the front door of Sigma Nu, he broke into a run. As he nearly sprinted across campus, the fresh air and thoughts of Olivia distracted him. She was so amazingly gorgeous, and the glimpse of her spitfire personality had caused a tightening in his pants that he'd quickly tried to control. When they'd sat on the porch, her leaning against him for support, he'd had an out of body experience. Glimpses of them together flooded his mind. Him rocking gently inside of her body, watching her facial features scrunch with pleasure. Them laughingly feeding each other popcorn while snuggled up on the couch letting a movie watch them. And even further into the future than that. Her gorgeous chocolate skin contrasting with a long white wedding gown as she walked down the aisle towards him. Him rubbing her feet as she smiled lovingly at him over her swollen belly…

Never before had Fitz had a reason to act so drastically. He was usually calm, cool, and collected. Unless provoked, he got along with everyone and he just rolled with the punches. But in just a few short minutes, Olivia's presence had spurred him into action.

He bounded up the steps to Mellie's apartment and beat on the door. He immediately heard shuffling from the inside and muffled voices. That was odd to him because Mellie lived alone and he'd never seen her have friends over.

"Mel?" he yelled. "Are you alright?" He knocked again, this time a bit harder.

"Shit!" Mellie's voice rang out from inside the apartment.

"Okay, Mellie open the door. What's going on?" Fitz was growing frustrated, he wanted to get back to Olivia. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door cracked open and he saw Mellie peeking out.

"Hey honey!" she said too sweetly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah well we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Umm…." she glanced behind herself. "This isn't really a good time-"

"Just let the man in. I'm tired of this shit," an angry male voice came from behind Mellie, startling Fitz.

"What the-" Fitz pushed his way into the apartment, only to come face-to-face with a shirtless man with bed head and red lipstick marks covering his torso.

"Look, Fitzy," Mellie tried to put her hands on his chest and he brushed her off. "It's not what it looks like. I want to be with you. We can still make this work."

Fitz was shocked, but oddly enough, he wasn't upset. He didn't care about Mellie. Sure, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but he didn't care what she did, and she sure as hell shouldn't have been dating her. His reaction to Olivia had proved that much.

"Just cut the crap, Mellie. I came over here to end things anyway. We shouldn't be together and we both know it. You're stuck on me being president and carrying you along with me and I was doing my father a favor. We both deserve better."

Mellie looked as if he'd just slapped her in the face.

"Arthur," she turned to the still shirtless man. "Would you please leave us to talk?"

"No," Fitz cut in. "He can stay, I'll leave."

"But Fitzy I want you!" Mellie shrieked.

"Why? Because you're daddy told you to latch on to me and you'd make it to 1600 Penn? We don't love each other and we never will. We're through Mel. If this guy," he motioned to a shocked looking Arthur, "makes you happy, then be with him. Or find someone else who loves you, because I'm sorry, but it won't be me."

With that, Fitz turned and opened the door. He kept walking as Mellie screeched behind me, "But please Fitz! I don't need love! We can be powerful together! Please don't leave me like this!"

But Fitz had already shifted his thoughts back to Olivia. The smile that came over his face at the memory of her quickly faded when he realized it was too late for her to still be at the party. He started the walk back to his apartment and released a breath. The night had turned up. He'd finally grown a pair and ditched Mellie and that was relieving in itself. But by far, the best part of the night, was meeting Olivia. Olivia Pope. There was something there, and as soon as daylight came, he was going to find her and start wooing her. Olivia Pope was going to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay guys here we go! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews thus far! They definitely motivate me to keep writing. There will be some smut in this chapter so yeah, that's why its rated M! Enjoy! By the way, I don't own these characters!**

_"It's okay, sweetheart," Fitz soothed in that smooth voice of his. "Open up for me." _

_ Olivia let her legs fall apart and moaned as Fitz's calloused hands ran up her thighs, hooking her knees over his shoulders. _

_ "You're so beautiful baby," he crooned, placing a soft kiss to the inner thigh of her right leg. Olivia groaned and ran her fingers through his curly hair, pushing him closer to her core. He'd worked her up and now she needed him to finish the deal. _

_ "Patience baby," he resisted her direction._

_ "Fitzgerald Grant! Stop teasing me," she faded off into a low growl. _

_ "Well, if you insist…" Fitz dove in. _

_ Fitz gave her one long, slow lick from bottom to top and a shudder ran up her spin. He then took her clit between his lips and gently sucked. Olivia's back arched off the bed and her fingers tightened in his hair. _

_ "Ahhh yes!" _

_ As their eyes made contact, Liv saw and felt his smirk and returned one of her own, followed by a lustful giggle and she brushed his superman curl from his sweaty forehead. She'd never felt so free, so confident, or so pleasured before. Fitz had gone from gently suckling on her clit to pulling each of her lips in between his lips to flicking his tongue inside her. He was so good that Liv tried squirm away a little bit, but he wasn't having any of that. _

_ "Uh uh," he wrapped his arms around her legs and pressed one large hand to her stomach. "You wanted this my sweet baby. And I want all of you." _

_ Liv huffed out a breath and fell back flat on the bed, trying to maintain some composure while he literally ate her alive. She never knew a man could be so talented with his tongue and when he slid two fingers into her, she just about lost it. _

_ "Ahhh, Fitz!" she whined. "Baby, don't stop- I'm gonna- Uhnn-" _

Liv was ripped from her dream suddenly by a violent banging somewhere in the apartment. _What the?_ she thought.

She thrashed around in frustration at her dream being interrupted. Last night after leaving the party, she'd crashed at Harrison's since Abby took some David guy back to their place. Olivia couldn't get Fitz out of her head and even though she was disappointed he'd run off so quickly, she believed his promise that he'd find her.

Noticing the extreme moisture between her legs, Liv ran two fingers down her flat tummy and into her panties, imagining they were Fitz's. She circled her clit the way his tongue had in her dream and was starting to get into it when the banging came again, this time louder.

"Get your ass out here Harrison!" a muffled male voice made its way to her ears.

"Dammit!" her mood ruined, Liv got out of the bed and made her way into Harrison's bathroom for a quick shower. She was so lucky that her foster brother was here with her. They looked out for each other and it was comforting that her only family was right around the corner whenever she needed him. Although he could be annoying at times, like last night when he'd grilled her about that "weird thing her and Fitz did", she was still so grateful to him and loved him to pieces.

After showering, Liv threw on the robe she'd left at Harry's place for nights like these and looked through the drawers for a pair of jeans she'd left in one of the drawers. Just as she was pulling on one of his hoodies, she froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"So that's why I need her number, man!" the voice sounded a little breathless, like he'd just gone through a long story.

Olivia peeked out of the main bedroom to see the backs of Harrison's and Fitz's heads over the top of the couch.

Even if she hadn't heard his voice, she'd recognize those curls anywhere. She smiled to herself and she remembered running her fingers through them as they sat on the porch last night.

"So you're telling me you met Olivia last night, felt some type of connection, and ran to Mellie's house to dump her, where you found her cheating with you on some dude. And now you're here at eight on a Saturday morning because you want **me** to give you her number?" Harrison asked incredulously.

"Yeah you've pretty much got it," Fitz nodded and Liv had to stifle chuckle at his bluntness.

"Well," Harrison sighed, "You can ask her herself when she wakes up. She crashed here last night?"

"Wait, Liv's here?!"

"Yeah, her roommate and David hooked up at her place last night so I let her have the bed and I slept on the couch," he motioned to the blanket tossed over the back of the couch.

"So should we make breakfast or something until she wakes up?" Fitz asked.

"Dang, bro!" Olivia watch as Harrison playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Making the woman breakfast already? You're whipped man!"

Fitz had a slightly embarrassed look on his face that gave Liv butterflies in her stomach. She decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Leave him alone, Harry," she chastised as she walked around the couch. "He's being a sweetheart."

She made eye contact with Fitz and gave him a shy smile. "Hi Fitz."

"Good morning, gorgeous," he stood up to greet her. "Guess I don't have to ask Harry here for your number."

Liv grinned, "And what makes you so sure I'll give you my number?"

Fitz laughed. "Oh so you're gonna make me work for it, huh?"

"Most definitely," she rose up on her tiptoes to brush her lips across his cheek. She heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. "How about you get that breakfast going and I'll get ready so we can get out of here."

He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close and then gave her another charming smile. She loved the way he smelled and how she already felt so at ease with him. With their bodies pressing together, she felt the hard muscle of his torso and his large hand felt hot on her lower back.

"You've got it baby," she grinned at the silly pet name that'd always seemed cheesy before; but coming from him, it sounded just right.

She pulled away with a giggle, "I'll be out in a few."

As she made her way back to Harry's room, she felt giddy. She couldn't believe Fitz had shown up here first thing in the morning asking Harrison for her number, and what were the odds that she happened to be here?! She rummaged through Harrison's dresser, hoping to find a shirt she could wear out with Fitz. Unfortunately, she didn't have any make-up or a flat iron with her so she'd have to go au natural today. She found a fitted white t-shirt of hers in one of the drawers and through on her heels from last night. As Liv looked in the mirror she felt a little self-conscious and unprepared to hang out with Fitz. She clipped her hair up into a bun and smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her shirt. If he was the guy she thought he was, she hoped he wouldn't mind her appearance too much.

Fitz had just removed the last pancake from the skillet when he heard steps behind him on the tile floor. He turned to see Olivia walking into the kitchen. She was so amazingly gorgeous. He slowly let his eyes take in her appearance starting with her dainty feet balancing perfectly in a pair of white heels. He admired her long, shapely legs in her tight jeans and marveled at the way her hips perfectly filled them out. As he made his way up higher, he noticed her perfect breasts and tried not to stare too long as he felt a stirring in his groin. As gorgeous as her body was, her face still took his breath away. He'd been too shocked when he saw her earlier to truly recognize the difference of her appearance this morning. Last night, her hair was straight and she had make-up on. Now, she was just as gorgeous as before, but she looked fresh-faced and it took his breath away.

"You look amazing," he complimented her.

"Okay, Fitz," she grinned as she moved to sit at Harrison's small round table. "I'll give you my number, you can lay off the charm."

He put a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese in front of her along with his iPhone.

"I'm not just complimenting you for the sake of it," he sat down across from her with his own plate. "But I'll definitely take that number," he motioned to his phone. "The pass code's 6-3-8-7."

Her saw her raised eyebrow at that but he just ignored it and started eating as she put her number in his phone and sent herself a text. They ate in a comfortable silence and when he moved to take their empty plates, she stopped him.

"You cooked, I can clean."

"How about I wash and you dry?" he suggested, feeling uncomfortable sitting idle while she cleaned.

"Okay," she agreed easily. "So where'd Harry go?"

He smiled, grateful for his friend. "He decided to make himself sparse and give us some time together."

She laughed heartily, a sound he thoroughly enjoyed. "What? Did he think we'd pounce on each other the first chance we got?"

He smirked and dried his hands, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It wouldn't have been his worst idea ever."

She laughed and pushed herself out of his arms. He hoped he hadn't offended her but was assured when she looked back over and winked as she grabbed her purse. "Come on, pretty boy. Take me somewhere quiet."

His feet followed before he registered what he was doing and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Pretty boy, huh?"

"Maybe," she smirked, her arm encircling his waist.

Fitz watched as she pulled a key ring from her purse and locked the door behind them. He recaptured her hand as soon as she was done and led them towards his white Audi R8.

"Nice car," she sounded surprised.

"You like cars?"

"No. But I know that's not a normal ride for a college junior. Fitzgerald Grant, like the Senator? That would explain it…" That last part came out like she was thinking to herself.

"Yep. Unfortunately we share a name."

"Daddy issues?"

"You don't know the half of it," he chuckled without humor. "But that's a conversation for three a.m. after a few rounds of love making. Todays about us. Figuring this thing out."

She didn't seem put off by his comment, instead, she simply smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

As Fitz drove them towards his intended destination, he admired Liv out of the corner of his eye as she sang softly along with the radio and looked out of the window. He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh and smiled as she immediately placed her hand on top of his, gently caressing his fingers.

After a short drive, he pulled up to a beach house and parked in the gravel driveway, hurrying around to open Liv's door.

"Fitz," she looked between him, the beach, and the two-story Victorian-style home. "Where are we?"

He took her hand again, an action that was quickly becoming a habit for him, and led her to up the steps of the house. "This is one of my family's beach houses. None of my family lives in this part of California anymore so I come here as a sort of escape. I thought you'd enjoy the beach and we could talk. So did say take you somewhere quiet."

Olivia smiled and listened attentively as he gave her a tour of the house. She attached herself to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked slowly through the home. He told her little anecdotes about his time there as a child and all the stuff he got into with his little sister, Annabelle, and his cousin, Mark.

"So here were are, this is my room," Fitz opened the door to reveal a large room with posters of cars on the wall, including his R8. He watched patiently as Olivia entered the room and observed her surroundings. She looked at the picture of him and Annabelle on the desk, another with him and Mark, and the little trinkets that'd collected there over the course of multiple summers. She moved to his large, California King bed and sat on his black comforter. She crossed her perfect legs and smirked at him.

"What?" he moved to sit next to her, unconsciously seeking her touch. He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed playfully.

"I'm surprised there aren't posters of half naked girls on these walls."

He feigned offense, "What kind of guy do you think I am, Ms. Pope?"

"I'm hoping to find out," she said softly.

Fitz didn't respond immediately, instead, he pushed himself up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard and motioned for Olivia to join him. He was pleasantly surprised when she kicked off her heels and placed herself between his outstretched legs, leaning her back against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then interlaced her hands, giving her time to think.

When she finally spoke, it was so quiet that he almost missed it. "Why did you leave her?"

He was shocked. "Mellie? Well, three reasons actually. I was already planning on it. Us being together was kind of an arranged thing between our fathers. Second, when I got there she was with another guy, so even though I wasn't upset I knew we couldn't stay together. And third, you. I told you, I want to give this a chance." He kissed her temple, earning himself a grin.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" he prompted.

"Nothing urgent. You?"

He chuckled, thinking of how he found her this morning. "You and Harrison are pretty close, huh?"

She smiled gently, "Yeah, Harry's my brother; we lived in the same foster home throughout high school, he looks out for me. He's annoying sometimes but he feels it's his duty as a big brother to look out for me."

"Big brother? What year are you?" Fitz could've sworn Harrison told him she was also a junior…

"I'm a junior just like you guys, but I'm only 19. I skipped a few grades so me and Harry could graduate together. I didn't want to stay behind without him…"

Something changed in her voice that had him turning her in his arms.

"Hey," he raised her chin so she'd look him in the eye. "Whatever it is, I'm here. We can talk about it, or we don't have to, but you've got me, okay?"

She nodded. "Not today, but maybe one night, around three a.m…."

He laughed at her reference to his earlier comment. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke about the elephant in the room.

"Have you ever felt anything like this before?" he started softly. "Like your whole outlook on life changed in an instant? Damn if I don't feel like I've known you for years…"

She adjusted herself in his arms and rested her cheek on his chest, curling up into a little ball. "I know, Fitz. I've never imagined I'd feel this way less than 24 hour after meeting them. It's crazy, but it feels… right, ya know?"

"Yeah baby, it does."

She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he recognized that look from last night. This time, he wasn't going to stop her kiss. He'd felt bad about quasi-rejecting her last night, but it needed to be done. Not only did he not want to cheat on Mellie, or any girl for that matter, but even more, he didn't want to make Olivia feel bad about this. He would start off this relationship doing right by her.

His eyes went to her beautiful, plump lips and he was lost. She placed her hand softly on his neck and he met her halfway. When their lips touched, he swore he heard her whimper a little. At first, he just enjoyed the feel of her petal soft mouth on his but soon, he needed more. He ran his tongue along the seem of her lips and she opened for him. Fitz was lost in the wet, hotness of her mouth and he lifted her until she was straddling his lap for better access. Olivia ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp, tugging on his hair.

"Livvie," he growled into mouth, moving his hands to the round globes of her ass and squeezing hard in response.

She whimpered again and pressed her core into his now raging hard on. She bit his lip and swiveled her hips, causing Fitz to buck into her, his hard dick rubbing against her clit through both of their jeans. He needed to feel her skin, so he broke the kiss and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She raised her arms for him and once off, he threw the shirt into a random corner of the room.

He went back to kissing her and he ran his large hands over her back and shoulders, eventually unclasping her black lace bra.

"Baby," she sighed into his mouth.

"Is this okay?" he asked gently, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"Yesss," she groaned. "Don't stop."

That was all Fitz needed. He removed her bra and started to massage her breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of his hands and he felt her nipples harden more against his skin. He rolled and pinched her nipples as he bit her bottom lip, but he still wasn't satisfied with the level of clothing they were both wearing. He grabbed her wrists against his chest and removed his mouth from hers. She looked at him softly, slightly confused.

"Take off your clothes."

She grinned slyly at him as she backed off the bed and stood before him topless. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her and admired her physique. Olivia unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs. Fitz almost growled when he saw the black lace thong she wore. He grasped her hips and pulled her towards him, planting open mouth kisses on her flat stomach.

Olivia giggled above him, "I thought you wanted me to take my clothes off?"

He nipped her stomach, causing her to yelp slightly, "You're going to be the death of me."

He lifted his arms as he felt her tug his shirt off and run her hands over his shoulders, he fingers leaving little burning sensations in their wake.

He linked his fingers in her panties and sucked one breast into her mouth at the same time. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he helped her step out of the thong. He stood up and switched their positions, laying her back gently on the bed. He returned to nibbling and sucking on her nipples as he lowered a finger to her core, testing how ready she was.

"God, baby," her moaned. "You're so wet. Is this all for me?"

"Ahhh, Fitz," she writhed on his fingers.

"Answer me, Livvie," he bit her nipple gently.

"Yes baby! It's for you."

Fitz left her nipples to kiss his way down her quivering stomach, spreading her things and hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"Wait, I-" Olivia sat up, leaning back on her elbows.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he hoped she wouldn't tell him to stop; his dick was painfully hard against the zipper of his jeans.

"I've never-"

Fitz sprang up. "You're a virgin?" He wouldn't take her virginity like this. He'd make it special. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his raging erection.

Olivia sat up completely and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. "No Fitz. I'm not a virgin, I've just never had anybody, you know…"

"Go down on you?" Fitz was conflicted. He was pissed that the guys she'd slept with were too selfish to make sure she was pleased, but he was also excited that'd he be the first one to taste her. "Well is it okay if I do it?"

Liv nodded and bit her lip nervously. He moved back over her and ran his hands down her sides before whispering in her ear.

"Just relax, Livvie. I'm going to take care of you."

He kissed his way down her body and once again hooked her legs over his shoulders. Looking at her wet center, Fitz felt like the luckiest man in the world. He pushed a finger gently into her and smiled as her pussy immediately clinched around the digit. He kissed right over her opening before licking the wetness dripping from there.

"Mmmm," she tasted delicious. "My sweet, sweet baby."

He proceeded to lick and suck all over her pussy, sticking to certain techniques longer that when she tightened her grip on his hair.

Feeling Olivia start to tense up, he put two fingers in her and rubbed the upper wall of her pussy while sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh! Damn! Fitz! I'm gonna come baby! Oh, don't stoppppp!"

Fitz held on tight and kept sucking and stroking her until she stopped bucking. As she caught her breath, he gently kissed all around her pussy and up her stomach, breasts, and neck until they were lying on the bed face to face.

"Damn, baby," Liv huffed out, gracing him with a satisfied smile.

"Glad to be of service," he kissed her deeply and moaned when he felt her sucking on his tongue, tasting her own sweetness. He felt her reach her hand into his jeans and wrap her fingers around his hardness and he had to calm himself from coming right then. She slowly tugged him while moving her mouth to his ear.

"I want you, Fitz," she moaned breathily. "Are you going to give it to me?"

Fitz growled and moved her hand off of him, shucking his jeans and boxers off quickly before fisting his length slowly. When he made contact with her pussy, he felt the wetness letting him know she was ready for him. He thrust in slowly, setting a gentle rhythm as Liv wrapped her legs around his waist. They found a perfect rhythm and rocked together until Fitz felt her clenching around him, building up to her second orgasm. He reached a hand between their bodies and started to rub her clit, whispering naughtily in her ear.

"Come for me, baby. I know you want to. It's okay, give it to me. Let go, Livvie."

He held her tight as her body started to convulse, her pussy clenching tightly around him, pulling his own orgasm from him. He growled her name and emptied his load deep inside of her. After catching his breath, he moved to roll off of her, but she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Stay," she whispered in his ear.

He chuckled a bit. "I'm going to crush you, baby."

"I like it," she scratched his scalp soothingly and he let a bit more of his weight rest on her, willing to do anything she asked.

After a few minutes, Fitz rolled them over without protest from Olivia and held her tightly to his chest. She kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

_A perfect fit,_ Fitz thought.

"Sleep sweet baby, I'll be here when you wake


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Life has been pretty hectic lately, but I'll try to update more regularly. Please review!**

Olivia awoke the next morning engulfed in a warm cocoon of muscled. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Fitz's broad chest. The hair there was spring and soft and the perfect amount. She'd never liked too much body hair on a guy, but he had just enough to be sexy yet not overwhelming. Moving her gaze up to his face, she took advantage of the opportunity to gaze upon him unobserved. His curls were messy and his long eye lashes fanned out on the skin beneath them He really was a gorgeous man.

Olivia moved her hand to his abdomen and the hard ripples there sent a shot of arousal straight through her gut. He must've moved them while she was asleep because they were cuddled together under a thin sheet. Liv, feeling mischievous, slid her hand under the sheet. Just as she was about to make contact with is groin…

"Livvie…" he growled.

"Shit!" she yelped, quickly withdrawing her hand.

She slapped him on the chest when he started laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny, Fitz! You scared me!"

"I know, I know," he wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to get his laughter under control. "But you're just so cute. You know you can touch me, right? I'm all yours."

"I know. I just," Liv was flustered. He was so open and honest with his feelings towards her. "I've just never hand this before," she admitted. "I'm not really sure what to expect."

Fitz sat up and looked at her fully.

"This is whatever you want it to be, Livvie. I'm already one hundred percent sure I want you and no one else, but if you need time, that's fine too."

Olivia bit her lip sheepishly, "I don't need time…"

"You want me, too?"

"I want you, too."

The smile that lit up Fitz's face warmed her heart. He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway. She gently sucked on his lower lip and then tangled her tongue with his, enjoying his taste. They quickly got carried away and Liv rolled until she was straddling him. She sat up with a mysterious glint in her eyes and she rubbed her hand up and down his chest, "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"

Fitz thrust his hips up slightly, brushing his erection against her hot core and causing them both to moan. "Don't stop us now, baby."

Olivia leaned forward and nipped his bottom lip before soothing the bite with her tongue, "Who said anything about stopping? I've just always wanted to have shower sex, and since you're mine now…" She lowered her hand to his groin and gently stroked his harness. Just as Fitz was starting to get lost in the sensations, she jumped off of him and ran towards the bathroom.

"Come on, pretty boy!"

He chased after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet momentarily. "I'm going to get you for that you little minx," he growled into her ear.

Olivia spun around in his arms and pressed their naked bodies together.

"I sure hope so."

/

After thoroughly washing every inch of his Livvie's beautiful body, Fitz wrapped her in a large fluffy towel and carried her to his bed. After laying her down softly, he couldn't resist pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before grabbing the bottle of lotion on the nearby dresser.

"Is this okay?" he showed her the label of the Suave Coco Butter lotion.

"It's perfect, Fitz," she said while gazing up at him gently.

Fitz pumped the lotion into his hands a few times and rubbed them together so it wouldn't be too cold on her skin. Olivia lifted her leg to rest her foot on his chest and right before he touched her, he froze. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful was allowing him to touch her in such an intimate, yet non-sexual way. He felt privileged, honored; yet scared. He didn't want to mess this up; taint her in any way.

"Fitz," she broke through his musings. "I want this. Please."

"Anything you want," he murmured, and proceeded to apply the lotion gently to her raised leg, being sure not to miss an inch. Olivia's skin was so soft and smooth; he was captivated, and couldn't help but stare at her reverently, his hands trembling slightly.

"Relax, babe."

He grinned a little. "I'm trying. I'm nervous."

"I know, and it's cute, really, but unnecessary. Tell me about yourself," she implored.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. But let's start easy, favorite color?"

He chuckled, already relaxing a bit more. "So you want to play twenty questions?"

At her overeager not he laughed again. "Okay, then. My favorite color is red. What's yours?"

"White."

He stored that information away for later, but couldn't help teasing her. "White's not even a color."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too, now it's your turn to ask a question," she giggled, a sound that was quickly becoming the center of his universe.

"There are so many things I want to know about you…" He gently rolled her over onto her stomach and continued to apply lotion to her beautiful body. "Like how are you so gorgeous?"

"Ditto, baby."

He couldn't hold in his grin. "But I'll start with something easy. What's your favorite food?"

His ran his hands over her luscious backside, earning a moan from her before she could answer his question.

"Chicken parmesan. You?"

"You."

"What?"

"You're my favorite food," he told her bluntly, remembering how he'd hooked her leg over his shoulder in the shower and feasted until she'd begged him to stop. He'd never enjoyed going down on a woman as much as he enjoyed tasting Olivia. He'd only done it twice thus far, but he planned to make sure his woman stayed satisfied.

Olivia repositioned herself to kneel on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair there. "You can't stay stuff like that to me while we're both naked and you're running your hands all over my body."

He smirked and caressed her hips, moving down to squeeze her ass. "So you like my hands on you?"

"I'd answer that question but your ego is already big enough," she moved off of the bed and attempted to step out of his arms.

Tightening his grip around her waist and leaning down to nip her neck, he whispered, "Is something else big enough for you, too, Livvie?" He expected her to push him away and laugh off the comment, but instead, she turned back to face him and caressed his cheek. "Fitzgerald, babe, I've learned quite a bit about you so far today. You've got a big smile, a big heart, big hands, and yes, a big…" she paused and licked her lips. Fitz was frozen, except for one part of his body, which was growing harder with her every word. "Ego," she finished with a laugh and then pulled away from him, making him groan.

"Now come on, I want to see the beach!" Olivia quickly pulled back on her clothes, minus the heels, and ran down the stairs.

Still standing there shocked, Fitz looked down at his semi-erect member and couldn't help but chuckle. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered, and then proceeded to dress and follow his Livvie down the stairs.

/

Olivia was at peace. She'd never allowed herself to be alone with a man since she'd gotten to college. She'd dated, yeah, but she always made sure to be in a public place with others around. It was always more comfortable that way; that was also why she'd been so shocked by Fitz's… girth. It'd been so long since she'd had sex and he was larger than the average man, so she was feeling a bit sore. But, a small smile came over her face, it was well worth it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fitz murmured from his position behind her. They were sitting in the sand watching the waves crash on the shore. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday and neither one of them could imagine another place they'd rather be.

"They're all about you," she purred. "Thanks for today, Fitz. Your family really does have a beautiful house."

"Olivia, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well. From here on out, you don't ever have to thank me for taking care of you. And speaking of beautiful houses, if you like this one, you'll love the ranch in Santa Barbara."

"Okay…" Olivia wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"I think-. Well if you want to -. Maybe you could-"

"Spit it out, Fitzgerald."

"Would you like to spend Spring Break with me? I was planning on going to the ranch to see my mom and sister, but I realize it's probably a little early to meet the family. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I just don't want to spend an entire week away from you."

Fitz's little speech trailed off and Olivia turned in his arms. The sun was shining down on them and the way it glinted off of the blue of his eyes made her heart flutter. Right then and there, she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with this man if he'd have her. She turned to kneel in the sand before him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, running her fingers through the hair there.

"Do you not want me to meet your family yet? Is that why you're offering to go somewhere else?"

"No, sweetheart. I would love for you to meet them; I just don't want to pressure you. And I'd also like a little alone time with you, which I don't see changing any time."

Liv smiled at him gently. "How about we make a deal?"

"Talk to me."

"We go to your family's home Saturday through Tuesday, and Wednesday through Sunday we do something on our own?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Pope. Where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me."

"You've got it, sweet baby," and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Review please!**


End file.
